Demonslayer
by Frostyvale
Summary: After his unwitting murder of Arcueid Brunestud, Shiki Tohno flees Misaki town with Arihiko. While the two set off on a quest for normalcy, Misaki is caught in a power struggle between Nvrnqsr Chaos and Roa. With only a weakened Arcueid as its guardian, Misaki is overrun by the Dead. In the meantime, Yuuto Amakawa notices strange happenings in Noihara.


Chapter 1: Killer in the Moonlight

"Oi, Shiki, it's your turn to drive."

"Oh, alright. Just pull over there."

Arihiko stopped on the side of the road and jumped out of the car. The cool night air was exhilarating after such a long time inside the cramped sedan. A moment later, Shiki left the makeshift bed in the back of the car, and joined him outside.

They spent a moment doing nothing at all, enjoying the quiet of the deserted road, and the clouds of stars visible in the clear night sky.

"Hey Shiki,"

"What is it?" Shiki says, still facing the sky. They were faint, but finally he could see them again. The scribbly lines of death that cover all things. Even with his sealing glasses, the _Magangoroshi_, they were just barely contained. The headaches of the horrifying first days in the hospital were on the verge of returning to him.

Arihiko remarked that it was almost Tanabata. Before Shiki could reply, he noticed a faint sound in the distance. A desperate wheezing combined with the rustling of the brush.

"Hyui... Hyui..."

His blood began to boil, and his thoughts were overtaken; not human, _kill_.

Arihiko had just begun to notice the eerie noises in the distance.

"Eh, Shiki, maybe we should go now. There might be a wild animal around or some-"

He did not get to finish. Shiki flung his glasses toward him, and the Nanatsu-Yoru made an audible snap as its silvery blade flipped out of its casing.

And Shiki was gone, into the night.

\-^-/

Yuuto Amakawa had heard the rumors from his rather unwanted harem of youkai. That Misaki town was now a necropolis, that the Tohno Demon Hunter family had been wiped out by a Dead Apostle of frightening power. Such things unsettled him tremendously. Despite the government enforced curfew now in effect, he had managed to sneak his way to the ancient village of Noihara. In his birthplace, he hoped, he would at least find an answer. Unfortunately, Kaya, his Zashiki-warashi housekeeper had provided no information that he didn't already have.

Then came the next problem, the dead and the Dead.

As Noihara was a completely rural village, it had no amenities save for basic water and electricity. Thus, every week, people were sent to the nearby town to purchase food and other modern goods. One week into July, 12 people left for the market.

The only person to return was a young man, his clothes were tattered from his desperate sprint through the forest. He spoke of strange creatures that had ambushed them on their way back, just as the sun had set. That the unsuspecting people, weighed down with their purchases, had been ripped apart and eaten by shambling corpses with vibrant red eyes.

The superstitious people feared the worst, that youkai were responsible for the loss of their friends and family. Local legends spoke of the Amakawa as guardians of humanity, and slayers of the ayakashi that plagued them.

Thus, they turned to Yuuto.

He didn't know how to respond at first, having little personal experience in the field of life and death. He would have liked nothing more than to return to the city, and escape the insanity that accompanied the supernatural. One thing had convinced him to stay. The strange sense of hopelessness that the people around him had, that he was the only person who could do a thing to protect them. And so, he had agreed to investigate the events.

Had it only been that simple.

The next day, a family on the outskirts of the village was found slaughtered. The paper walls and tatami mats on the floor were plastered with blood, and the sparse furniture was destroyed, as though someone had ripped it apart. Strangest of all was that there were no corpses. Fear turned to hysteria in Noihara, as Yuuto and the strange group he brought with him debated what to do.

It was Kuesu who elected to take the 20 remaining citizens of Noihara into the Amakawa manor, and house them in the inner courtyard. This was the only safe location in the village, until the cause behind the recent incidents was dealt with. Any available food was moved into the house, along with the short supply of bottled water.

At this point, Yuuto and Kuesu elected to patrol the town, in an attempt to eliminate the demons responsible for the massacres. Himari and Shizuku were left to defend the house. And so, on the first night of patrol, Yuuto brought along a nameless katana from the armory, and Kuesu kept her Magic Circuit active. They expected danger, and were not unprepared to handle it.

It was a silent night, even the chirping of cicadas had stopped. The resulting silence was oppressive and managed to make Yuuto desperate for conversation.

"Kuesu, you have more experience than I do. Do you have any idea what's going on?" He asked, wary of stray noises in the forest.

To her credit, the magus did not let any of her fear show. "I... I have an idea. There are creatures known as Dead Apostles, it might be convenient to call them vampires. They feed on human blood, and transform their victims into puppets known as the Dead. I don't think that I'm wrong, the signs are fairly obvious."

"Do you think that we can handle it, then?" He asked. Perhaps a bit of an underreaction to the reality of _vampires_, but he couldn't do a thing but to accept it.

"The Dead can be cut down like weeds, if you have the skill to do it. They might be Ghouls, which are harder to kill, but still manageable. If a master Apostle is in the area though, I can't say anything for certain." She explained.

"Let's be careful then."

"You didn't need to tell me, Yuuto."

The patrol had taken them far into the forest, they had nearly breached the other side into a local highway. They could hear the faint rumbling of a lone car.

They also heard the rustling in the brush, and the wheezing of the Dead. There were people on the road, and these abominations were on the verge of consuming more innocents. Yuuto clutched the katana tightly, aware that Kuesu had also formed the same thought. They then tore into the trees, toward the demons and their prey.

"Let's go!"

\-^-/

What they found was more than a surprise. In a clearing near close to the road, there was a lone boy staring at the night sky, standing amidst a sea of dismembered corpses. In his hand was a knife, slick with blood. It was Kuesu who spoke first.

"W-what is this?!"

The boy turned to look at them, then looked back at the sky and the stars. A shaft of moonlight had penetrated the canopy.

He spoke, voice barely a whisper. "The moon... it's so beautiful."

This time it was Yuuto who posed the question.

"Hey, are you alright? Who are you?"

The boy again turned his head from the sky, looking almost bothered by their presence. They saw his eyes clearly for the first time. They were a brilliant blue, almost glowing in the faint moonlight.

"I'm Shiki... Nanaya."

And there you have the premise for a working crossover between Tsukihime and a harem anime. How's this for a go?

Ah, and if anyone doesn't mind, could I get some criticism? I don't really mind what you have to say as long as you're honest.


End file.
